


Blame it on Naruto

by RickHammersteel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pranks, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: On a relatively normal day in Konoha, two Jonin come to Kakashi with two unexpected troublemakers.





	Blame it on Naruto

Kakashi relaxed on a swing as he read looked around, watching the world go by. Normally, he'd be reading his erotica, but he had already read all the current novels at least three times. He may be a perv, but he likes a little bit of variety now and then.

He thought about his team, and how they got on. He was trying his hardest to keep them from killing each other, and for the most part, it worked. Granted, Asuma did way better.

Actually, Asuma trained his team so well, they all call him "Second Dad."

Freaking Asuma, always making him look bad. Kurenai was no better, being like a mother to her team.

At that point, as he was thinking of how to one-up his follow jonin sensei, he heard four sets of footsteps. He turned to the sound and saw the two jonin in question glaring at him.

At Asuma's side was Sakura, and at Kurenai's, Sasuke. Both looked anywhere but at his direction. Asuma spoke first,"I believe these two are yours, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed as he got up,"What did my little ones do?"

Kurenai growled as she grabbed Sasuke's shoulder,"This little punk was hiding in the girl's bath!"

"I was framed," Sasuke said as he looked pleadingly at Kakashi.

"Transformed as Naruto!" Kurenai continued.

"... I was still framed." Sasuke looked away, muttering that he didn't find who he wanted.

Kakashi looked at Asuma," And her?"

Asuma frowned,"She decided it was a good idea to replace the pool water with jello!"

"I told you Naruto did it!" Sakura said.

"Since when does Naruto sign his name in Kanji instead of Katakana!?" Asuma growled.

Sakura looked between Kakashi and Asuma, before grabbing a smoke bomb,"Vanish!" she threw it to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, however, Kakashi saw Asuma holding a running-in-place Sakura in his grip.

Kakashi sighed,"Well, even if they didn't suck at hiding themselves, Naruto's in the hospital with appendicitis so he couldn't be at fault anyway."

His two genin's eyes widened at this revelation.

Kakashi knelt down to the ground and waved them over,"Come here." his students obliged,"Let me get this clear: I'm not mad that you did this." This elicited gasps from the other two adults,"I'm mad that you not only got caught, but you blamed your own teammate. If this were an actual mission, you'd have compromised yourselves."

Sakura looked away,"You're right, I wasn't thinking."

"... Neither was I..." Sasuke muttered.

"If you really wanted to do this right," Kakashi smiled as he looked at Sakura,"You'd have left no trace at all, leaving the poor pool ninja's confounded."

He looked at Sasuke,"And in your search for Sakura, you could've simply hidden on the ceiling of the bath. I taught you tree-walking for a reason."

"I wasn't looking for Sakura." Sasuke said quickly.

"Sure." Kakashi nodded,"Now, I hope this experience has taught you something. I say that, mainly because I don't want any jonin on my ass again."

His two students nodded in understanding,"We'll do better next time, sensei!" Sakura said, before running off.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets,"I'll... try better..." He looked away, before storming off.

That was when the other two jonin came up to him,"Um," Asuma scratched the back of his head,"Did you just say you taught those two how to walk on trees?"

Kakashi nodded as he looked at him,"Yeah, them and Naruto."

"And... they mastered it." Kurenai's eyes were wide.

"Yep." Kakashi walked off,"What, can't your students do it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Team Seven is the only set of genin other than Gaara that's shown to be able to walk on trees during the Chunin Exams.


End file.
